theamazingworldofgumballcrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Cinque Izumi
Cinque Izumi is a 13-year-old half-Japanese, half-British(Celtic and English) Earthling from Cornwall and the protagonist of the series. He is summoned to the alternate world of Flognarde, the Kingdom of the Biscotti Republic as Princess Millefiori's "Hero". Name origin "Shinku" is Japanese for or crimson, probably a reference to , the opening theme of the Dog Days series. Some says that it means red and guess what his main color is? Appearance Shinku has indigo eyes, bright blonde hair, and fair skin. He's mostly seen smiling, frowning when he's thinking. His battle suit is the colors of white and dark gray on his jacket. All white cape with red on the opposite side. Black pants, a blue head ribbon, red bandages wrapped, one visibly seen around one of his arm, the other with a metal glove on it. His boots are gray, black, and red. His school uniform is a white button up shirt and dark gray pants with sneakers. Personality He has a cheerful and straightforward personality, always going at his own pace. Athletic and acrobatic, he loves sports as well. Shinku is not very bright and is ignorant since he thought Eclair Martinozzi was a boy. History He was a first-year middle school student in Japan's Kinokawa International School prior to the summon. Relationships He seems to have feelings of attraction towards Millhiore. He and Millhiore confessed to each other when Shinku left Biscotti. It remains to be seen what will happen, but they have a mutual love. His best friend in the world is Gaul, both are extremely athletic, as well as a bit dense. After Dog Days', His relationship with Rebecca has similarly deepened, with the two of them able to admit their love to each other, though in Shinku's case, he naively believes that she means it in a friendly manner. Earlier in the episode, when asked by Courvert if he wished to marry either of them (or both), Cinque declared that he wanted to prove himself by defeating Nanami in competition before pursuing a romantic relationship. Powers & Abilities Shinku wields the Divine Sword Palladion, one of the Treasure Swords pair of Biscotti Republic borrowed from Millhiore. It is a weapon that can assume different forms according to its owner's preference. In Shinku's hands, it is usually in the form of a staff, and sometimes as twin spears, jet board "Tornader" or shield "Defender". Shinku can use fire-attributed Emblem Arts whenever in battle. In the later episodes in season 2, Cinque has also gain the ability to use the hero crystal given by Adel. *'Hero Kick (勇者キック):' A high, acrobatic drop kick at the opponent. *'Hero Express (勇者超特急):' By transforming the Palladion into the Tornader, Shinku exerts his bright power to boost for higher speed and acceleration. *'Hero Defense (勇者防御):' Shinku defends against enemy attacks by transforming the Palladion into the Defender. *'Skycracking Cross (列空十文字):' With Palladion in twin-spear mode, Shinku fires off a cross-shaped energy blast towards the opponent(s). *'Skycracking Double Cross (列空ダブル十文字):' A combination move with Eclair Martinozzi, as they both simultaneously fire off their Skycracking Cross. *'Holy Saber (ホーリーセイバー):' A combination move with Millhi. With Shinku and Millhi respectively wielding Palladion and Excelide, they simultaneously fire off a large holy-energy blast. *'Infernal Fire Emblem (豪熱炎陣章):' Shinku's emblem cannon. *'Infernal - Neptune Twin God Fist (地獄のツイン神拳):' Combination of Shinku's emblem cannon and Nanami's emblem cannon. See also *Dog Days *Dog Days Wiki Category:Characters Category:Crossover Category:Heroes Category:FanFiction Category:PPG Crossover Category:Earthlings